kuroganefandomcom-20200215-history
Shidou Hazakura
Shidou Hazakura is a student of the Ouka High and new member of the Ouka High Kendo Club. He was the top ranked kendoist in Tokyo during his three years in middle school. Appearance Shidou has blond hair and is usually seen wearing the school uniform with his trousers folded till knees. He always has some bandages in case of injury and carries a shinai on his back. He wears traditional Japanese sandals, geta rather than normal shoes. Personality Shidou is a kind and helpful personality and gave Kurogane a bandage box when injured himself after bumping into Shidou. He is usually quiet but gets angry when someone insults kendo. He respects his rivals especially Kurogane and believes him to be really strong. Shidou also can get easily mad, as when someone insults his kendo and his friends. Plot Overview Practice Match Arc While Shidou was going to school, Hiroto Kurogane suddenly collided with him. Shidou helped him get up and gave him bandages to use for his wounds. Later on while Shidou was resting in the courtyard, a karate club member tried to talk him in joining for karate club and insulted kendo. This angered Shidou and he challenged the karate club member and defeated him in an instant. Watching his speed and strength, Sayuri Toujou was impressed but taunted him by calling him a soft guy who can only fight in protective equipment. She challenged him to take on Kurogane. After hearing her insult his kendo, Shidou got angry and attacked Kurogane. Kurogane easily dodged 2 strikes and then fought back. Both had simultaneous hits but Shidou was left standing due to his superior physical strength. Kurogane's last attack surprised Shidou and he was left amazed. He asked for Kurogane's name and told him that it was a draw this time. He told Kurogane his name and asked him to fight again someday. Later, while practicing at home, Shidou received a letter of challenge from Kurogane, though it was actually sent by Sayuri. According to the letter, Shidou waited for Kurogane at the rooftop. Kurogane arrived and told him that he was not the one to send it. But according to what was written, the battle was to start at ring of bell. Shidou attacked Kurogane will full force, easily pushing him to defense. Kurogane somehow managed to dodge the attacks but Shidou used his injured left hand to attack even faster and stronger. Kurogane tried to stop Shidou from using the hand, but Shidou told him about his past and claimed that even if his limbs were to fall, he will still not leave the sword. Shidou's resolve for Kendo impressed Sayuri and as respect for him, she decided to fight herself taking control of Kurogane's body and instantly defeated Shidou. Shidou was left shocked and asked Kurogane about what he did. When Kurogane, unable to understand couldn't explain the attack, Shidou thought it was a secret. He told Kurogane that they will fight once again when he is fully healed and they both made a promise to become stronger and join the Kendo Club together. Shidou and Kurogane turn in their forms to Tsubame Shiratori at the same time. Next day they both appear for test at Kendo Club and everyone is amazed to see its actually Shidou Hazakura, the strongest kendo practitioner in Tokyo. When Kurogane tells Shidou that he is a complete amateur, Shidou is shocked and doesn't understand how Kurogane could do some difficult moves like he did in their fight if he was still an amateur. Later Shidou passes all the physical tests with extremely good scores, breaking all club records. Shidou and Kurogane meet Tsurugi Kamiya, the captain of the club, after Kurogane reaches a record of 0 hits, in Bamboo Hanging Hell. When Kurogane easily evades all the bamboos, Shidou believes he is really talented. When Kamiya announces the practice match between Hakurei High and Rakuyou High, Shidou gets agitated afer hearing Rakuyou. He tells Kurogane that if they have to compete against each other for regular spots not to go easy on him. He says they are at a tie and a loss on his side which is heard by Tsubame. When Tsubame gets surprised and asks them to explain it completely, all the other club members are surprised and shocked to hear this, except Kamiya. Shidou and Kurogane mutually decide to keep quiet about the matter as they broke rules by going to the rooftop. Later, during selection of regulars, Shidou watches Kurogane's match against Kakei. During the match, Shidou notices that Kurogane purposefully opened his 'Men' so that he can score a point on Kakei. He has his own match with Yuri after Kurogane and Kakei's match, which he wins 3-0. Techniques & Abilities As the top ranked kendoist of Tokyo, Hazakura is a very strong and skilled kendoist. He was able to defeat the vice captain of the Kendo Club in a few minutes even with a injury. The best proof of his strength is that he was wanted by both Rakuyou and Hakurei but decided to go to Ouka High because of his injury. *'Physical Abilities': Shidou has great physical strength and speed. He was able to perform a double slash which Kurogane couldn't completley see with his glasses on and was even able to swing a 2 kg Bokuto with one hand. Relationships Shidou is very famous because of being the best kendoist in Tokyo throughout his middle school. Hiroto Kurogane Kurogane and Shidou met under very odd circumstances, with Kurogane colliding with Shidou while running. Later due to Sayuri's speech to Shidou, both of them ended up fighting each other. After the battle, both gain respect for each other. Later, Sayuri sets them up for fighting against each other once again. When Sayuri controlled Kurogane defeats Shidou, they both join promise to fight again once more sometime after becoming stronger. They are now friendly rivals who respect each other a lot. Kendo Club All the members of kendo club know about Shidou's strength and his record during his middle school. They greatly respect Shidou and claim that he is easily the strongest after the captain, Kamiya. Oogami Sora Shidou and Oogami greatly respect each others strength. As they were both from Tokyo, they can be assumed to have been rivals even in middle school. Shidou acknowledged Oogami's strength comparing him to a wild beast. Quotes *"If you insult Kendo,.. I won't forgive you". (After Sayuri called Shidou a soft kendo practitioner) *I am a swordsman. No matter how many limbs I lose, I will never throw away my sword. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ouka High Kendo Club